This invention relates to body supports, and more particularly to a splint worn on the hand and wrist by someone suffering from carpal tunnel syndrome. The splint is for use during non-working periods in which support of the wrist and treat the carpal tunnel syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is a condition resulting from a compression of the median nerve as it passes through the carpal tunnel portion of a person's wrist and hand. As shown in FIG. 1, the median nerve N carries sensations to and from a person's fingers F and powers movement of the person's thumb T. The nerve extends through the wrist W, and then has branches B extending to the fingers and thumb. A transverse carpal ligament L formed at the base of the hand H extends from one side of the hand, across the base of the palm of the hand, to the other side of the hand. The carpal tunnel T comprises a space in the center of the wrist through which extends the median nerve and flexor tendons for the hand. Carpal tunnel syndrome results from excessive pressure exerted on the median nerve typically resulting from constriction of the carpal tunnel. The resulting injury causes numbness in the wrist and hand at some times, and a tingling or burning sensation at others.
Treatment of a carpal tunnel injury often requires the sufferer to wear a splint to support the carpal tunnel and relieves the pressure on the nerve. Representative examples of such splints are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,969, 6,106,492, 6,120,472, 5,468,220, 5,417,645, and 4,966,137. The main purpose of these and other similar splints is to allow the wearer to perform those work related functions they are required to perform as part of their job, and which are often the cause of their injury in the first place.
While these splints are generally effective, they are primarily for use during the working portions of the person's day. Wearing the splint at other times has certain disadvantages. First, the type and degree of support needed in their working environment is not necessarily what is required, or preferred, at other times. Rather, during non-working times, a more neutral support that allows the wearer to perform a broader range of activities without discomfort is desirable. Second, many splints worn during working periods have straps, belts, or the like which secure the splint in place. However, if worn to bed, these straps and belts can scratch the wearer causing injury. Or, the wearer may subconsciously remove the splint, aggravating their injury. Third, in industrial settings, and even in some office environments, the splint worn during working hours can get very dirty because of the type of work the wearer does. Wearing the splint at other times can therefore be unsanitary as well as unsightly.
The carpal tunnel splint of the present invention is for use during times of the day other than work when support for the hand and wrist are still required, but not necessarily to the same degree as during work. Importantly, the splint allows the wearer to adjust the support provided the splint so that the splint accommodates those activities performed by the wearer during his or her non-working times and at bedtime.